


a lust note by Angie Martinelli

by ThistleSolis



Category: Agent Carter - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThistleSolis/pseuds/ThistleSolis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their first time together, Peggy comes home to a note under her door.  This is what it said, written on an Automat order slip.</p><p>(AKA a true description of just how good she tastes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	a lust note by Angie Martinelli

taste

obsession

maybe it's just from the lack of sleep. or the endless hours of serving the same eggs. maybe.

I doubt it. maybe the intoxication will wear off.

I doubt that as well.  
it's so hard to focus on anything. any one thing, well besides the  
one thing I can't stop remembering. the replay button in my mind over  
and over. how do you describe a taste. so luxurious you instantly  
crave more and more. she's my chocolate. no not decadent enough. she's  
my cocaine. no not addicting enough. she's champaign and mangos? no  
they aren't sweet enough.

softness. softer then rain on my lips. delicate petals unfolding, inviting.

and the fucking taste. oh god. I don't have the mental fortitude to  
push remembering away. Its a battle I don't want to win. all I know is  
I have to have her again and again and again. I know ecstasy now and  
she has a name.

the taste.  
its ambrosia.  
its the sweet satisfying achingly delicious nectar of the goddess.

**Author's Note:**

> Love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
